Love Story
by Kekkan
Summary: Another Shugo Chara! One-shot written whilst listening to a Taylor Swift song! "You were supposed to be MY Prince and I was supposed to be YOUR Princess, even if it was for a night. But I guess that I can never become your Princess. Because you already have one." My vision blurred at the tears spilled out of my eyes . . .


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own the plot! And my OC ;)**

**So I wrote this story whilst listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift. **

**Enjoy!**

I was walking down the halls of Seiyo Academy with my friends; we're all excited and can't wait for the dance that's being held tonight. We were talking about our dresses, our shoes, the make up we're going to wear, what we're going to do with our nails and our hair. I was too busy talking to my friends so notice them tense up and change the direction we were heading and by the time I did it was too late. The day went by perfectly, everyone was getting asked to the dance. Guys asking girls and girls asking guys. But I was content I already had my Prince. Hotori Tadase had asked me to the dance just yesterday.

Just thinking about him made my heart skip a beat. His soft blonde hair and his dark pink eyes along with his Prince character made him perfect. But that wasn't it. I know how he reacts when you call him Prince. I know what he wants, I know the type of person he wants to be and I couldn't care less, he's the sweetest guy I know. He would never hurt anyone; he would try and find a way to make everyone happy if he had to. That's exactly why I love him. At first I disliked the way he acted but as I got to know him I grew accustomed to him fits and to his bad points were no longer bad, they became the definition of him. They always say to love someone means to love everything about them no matter what.

I twirled around my living room in my purple dress. The bodice hugging my small chest and the skirt reaching the floor, my black ballet flats barely visible. My chestnut coloured hair reaching the top of my chest a purple ribbon holding my fringe in place. I felt like a Princess. I felt like I was his Princess.

My mother dropped me off at school and my heart started to hammer against my chest. I became overjoyed; I was going to a dance with schools Prince nothing could get any better than this. I walked into the auditorium and people began to whisper, I tired to make out what they were saying but I couldn't understand it. Everyone was standing to the sides, glancing at me on occasion. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I saw a blur of bubble gum pink hair and then a blur of blonde hair.

My heart sank into my stomach as all the possible scenarios ran through my head. I weaved my way to the front only to have my heart ripped out of my chest. There was Tadase kissing the Joker of the guardians, they were wearing matching outfits, she was wearing a knee length pink dress and he was wearing a white button up shirt with a black dress coat his tie was pink.

Hot tears trailed down my cheeks but I couldn't look away, my body wouldn't let me move away. A warm hand encircled my wrist and pulled me backwards making me fall into someone's chest, I looked up and the first thing I noticed was the two pierced ears, then I saw the muddy brown hair and the last was the emerald orbs that could suck people in with one look.

"I know I'm not like Tadase but if you're willing to become my Princess I'll become your Prince."

More tears spilled down my face. Had I been any other girl my make-up would have been ruined. I shook my head and squirmed my way out of Kukai's grasp.

"Thank you for the offer Souma-kun but if Tadase isn't the Prince I don't want to be the Princess."

Kukai smiled in return, walking back into the auditorium attempting to cheer up all of Tadase's fan girls. I walked away from the school and walked into my house trying to be as quiet as possible not wanting to alert my parents but me being me alerted them by falling down face first.

"Luca deary, are you okay?" I sighed and smiled up at my mum, holding back my tears.

"My date had another date. If that makes sense." I walked away not waiting for my mothers reply. I locked myself in my room thinking about all that has happened. I unknowingly slipped into the darkness and fell asleep.

**-NEXT DAY-**

I was walking around the school by myself, wanting to be alone. Everyone was looking down on me with pity, people would whisper as I walked past. I mean who wouldn't talk about me? My date dumped me after all. I continued walking and became lost in thought. I was suddenly brought back to reality as I walked into someone's chest. This chest was scrawny and frail not muscular like Kukai's. I looked up to be looking into the pink eyes I adored. A sudden sadness filled me.

"Oh, Luca. How are you?"

I looked at the floor tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"You were supposed to be MY Prince and I was supposed to be YOUR Princess, even if it was for a night. But I guess that I can never become your Princess. Because you already have one." My vision blurred at the tears spilled out of my eyes, a soft pit pat sound being made as each tear hit the concrete below me. I walked away from Tadase and swore to never fall in love again.

**Another sad story . . . sorta **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review! **

**Please~**


End file.
